The Wolf Side 2
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: Wolf tracks the dog and Virginia to Tony's apartment and goes to Grandmother's


Wolf had never seen such a busy place. Everywhere there was hustle and bustle. The people of this strange world seemed always in a hurry to get somewhere, and the carriages were horseless and smelled of very strong, bad fumes. It was difficult to smell anything in this place, let alone one dog. Luckily he had the address of Virginia the female he'd gotten from waitress Candy. He had already asked a few people where he might find 2006 East eighty-first Street and was met with gruff impoliteness from a man who seemed to be a menial laborer, a look of pity and what appeared to be a coin from a woman who at least pointed him the right direction before hurrying away herself, and a threat from a young man in very baggy trousers. All in all Wolf didn't like this world and wished to return home as soon as possible, with or without the Prince.

Shops lined the streets, advertising strange blinking contraptions and metal things like the girl was riding, and clothes. Wolf stopped to ponder his appearance. He really needed something else to wear, or someone would find him and take him back to prison. There was only one type of person in the Nine Kingdoms who smelled the way he did, and that was a prisoner. He spotted a man who was talking to one of the strange blinking things, holding it up to his face, and carrying a briefcase. The man walked into the alley. Wolf supposed it was a shortcut of some kind and followed.

"I don't care what you have to do, Jenkins, just get it done," ordered the man into what Wolf was now calling a "talking box" because people seemed to talk into them. He had no idea why he called the box "Jenkins," but he assumed he wasn't talking to the box or himself so there had to be some connection that allowed him to talk to someone else though the box. Ingenious. The man put the talking box away with an exasperated sigh and continued his march through the alley. Wolf seized the opportunity to ensnare the man from behind, covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Hello," said Wolf brightly. "I need your clothes." The man struggled, but Wolf was stronger. His protests fell weak against Wolf's hand.

"Now, now," he told the man, "I won't hurt you unless you don't give me your clothes." The man's eyes grew wide and panicked and confused. The man gave a frightened moan nodded. There must have been something about Wolf that scared the man to agree so quickly. Wolf smiled and backed the man into a corner, only releasing him when he was sure there would be no escape. The man trembled.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Wolf, and in need of clothes," he replied simply. Then with a more dangerous air, he stepped closer to the man and flashed his eyes green. The man immediately began to unbutton his blazer and handed it to Wolf. When the man was completely void of his nice clothes – excepting the undergarments – Wolf gave him his own clothes and put on the clean ones.

"What are you?" asked the man, his voice trembling. Wolf didn't gratify him with an answer, instead asking,

"How do I look?" It had been a while since Wolf had seen his own reflection. He probably needed a shave. The man somehow managed a sneer and replied, "Like you stole my clothes." Wolf leaned in close again, intimidating the man with his alpha manner.

"Tell no one what you've seen," he said and turned on his heel. He was out of sight before the man could shout his obscenities at him. Wolf had let him keep the talking box and instead carried in his pocket a dragon dung bean he had been saving for a special occasion. He was lucky the Governor never found him out.

After another hour of searching for eighty-first street, Wolf decided it was time to ask for directions again. His stomach growled. The steak hadn't been nearly enough. This time a young man pointed him in the right direction.

"It's four blocks that way and to the right, you can't miss it," he said helpfully. Blocks? Wolf had noticed that the town seemed to be built in squares, maybe that's what the boy meant. When he had finally found East Eighty-first Street, he went inside the building that occupied the space. He immediately smelled dog and the female Virginia and smiled. What was the number again? 2006? He hoped it was numbered the same way here as in the Nine Kingdoms, where the floors were labeled by the first number. He found the stairs and climbed to the second floor. There were sounds of the trolls in the wall, but Wolf ignored them, amused that they were talking about being shrunk into a box of matches. Pink troll dust scattered the floor, as did the sleeping bodies of a man, woman, child, and dog. . . but not the one he was looking for. He stepped over the bodies toward a door that had been chopped to bits. He saw a sign that read "Tony Lewis, Janitor." The scent of the female was strongest here; this was definitely where she lived. There was also the scent of an older male, her father by the smell of him. He must be the janitor; he couldn't imagine Virginia in such a lowly position. Wolf knocked loudly on the door frame.

"Whoever it is, go away," yelled the man inside, groaning from the effects of the troll dust. Wolf burst into the room.

"Good evening," Wolf exclaimed in his best salesman impression. The man grimaced at him. "Trolls have been to visit you first, I see. No matter! I have come to you with a proposition. Tonight and tonight _only_ I am authorized to make you a unique offer, namely the end to all your personal and financial problems." During Wolf's pitch the man had changed expressions several times, first to exasperation, then to curiosity, and finally to suspicion. No doubt the father thought him a con.

"One more step and I'm calling the cops," he said. Wolf ignored this and took a step forward. "I'm in charge here," said the female's father, Tony. "This is private property."

Wolf took a turn about the room, sniffing the air. He smelled meat! He pulled the golden case housing the dung bean out of his pocket and opened it. He could tell when the smell hit Tony's nose because his face scrunched up in disgust, his hand waving it away. Wolf spouted off the bean's qualities.

"Under the terms of this policy, I am – in exchange for the whereabouts of your daughter – able to offer you this _magic bean_ that, once eaten, will give you _six_ glorious wishes." Tony certainly looked tempted, but he shook himself to reality. Wolf was agitated now. The smell of the meat was getting to him. He growled low and walked around the room again, stopping only when he noticed a portrait of the female Virginia.

"Is this her?" Wolf asked more to himself than her father. He was aware of himself moving closer to the frame.

"This can't be her," Wolf exclaimed in disbelief. How did such a creamy girl come from this balding janitor man?

"Why not?" asked Tony, incredulous.

"She's _succulent_," Wolf admitted. "What a dreamy, creamy girl!" He let a whine escape his throat. Luckily his back was turned to Tony because he was sure his eyes had flashed green. He let off a couple howls in the throws of his passion and rounded on Tony.

"Tasty or what?" He was aware he probably looked mad, but that was okay. He'd finally laid eyes on Virginia. . . well, a portrait anyway. "Where is she?" Tony squinted at him and tried to lie.

"She's. . . she's not back from work yet." Wolf shook his head reprovingly.

"Oh, she's been here. I can smell her." Tony frowned. Wolf threw the bean to him and Tony caught it. He opened his palm, and the bean started to jump. This was enough to distract him, the idea of six wishes.

"Hey, what's it doing?" he asked. Wolf slid over to him, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"Six _big_ wishes," Wolf said. "Imagine having anything you desire. And from the look of your modest surroundings, I'm sure there are many things you'd love to change." Tony nodded slightly; Wolf had hit the nail on the head that time.

"Well, I – No! Get out of my apartment!" Wolf's agitation was beginning to surface again; he was vaguely aware that he was grinding his teeth. Where was that meat? He found a plate of ribs and began gnawing the meat from the bones. Oh, it was heavenly! Not the best he'd ever had, but he wasn't about to turn down food of any kind. He let Tony think over the pros and cons of the deal.

"Just. . . supposing this thing works," Tony said, "what's to stop me asking for a million dollars?" The bean was still jumping incessantly in his palm.

"You can ask for anything you want."

"What's the catch," asked Tony, squinting.

"Oh, no," said Wolf, whipping a long contract from somewhere in his jacket. "It's a standard multiple wishes deal: six wishes, no going back on wishes once made, no having five wishes and then wishing for another thousand. Now, come on! Does that sound like a fair deal or what?" he asked, waving the contract in his face. "Now," he said, wiping his mouth, "Where is your lovely daughter?"

"Hold on. What do you want her for?"

"Simply to reclaim my little dog that she found earlier," Wolf replied. Tony's eyebrows shot up in skepticism.

"Your dog?"

Wolf nodded.

"There's even a reward, which I intend to give her _personally_." Wolf smiled his most charming smile, showing his teeth. He'd always prided himself on his teeth. He could gorge himself ill and still managed to have perfect teeth. Tony looked from Wolf to the bean, and took the pen from Wolf, scribbling his signature onto the contract. Wolf almost sighed with relief, but instead satisfied himself by slapping Tony on the back.

"If she's not at work she'll be at my mother-in-law's. She's always trying to turn Virginia against me." Wolf didn't care; he wanted information.

"Does this mother-in-law like flowers?" he asked.

"She likes money," Tony replied simply. "That's the only thing that impresses her." Wolf nodded.

"Address, please." He produced a napkin for Tony to write down the address. While he was distracted he took another turn around the room and nonchalantly pocketed the portrait of Virginia. It would come in handy.

"It's been a pleasure," said Wolf, taking the napkin from Tony's hand and making his way out the door.

"How long before this takes effect," asked Tony. Wolf turned and bowed gracefully.

"Don't worry. The first three hours are the worst." Wolf flashed his grin once more and left Tony to his dung bean.

He was getting closer to Virginia – the dog, he meant. _Don't forget the mission_, he chastised himself. The first thing he did was purchase a bouquet of flowers from a nice young lady on the street. She was even nice enough to give him directions to the mother-in-law's house. He approached the door and knocked. The scent of Virginia and dog was strong here. He may have finally caught up. The woman who answered looked nothing like Virginia and smelled of strong perfume, cigarettes, and champagne, and looked as if she had gone to bed in her makeup, but he once again put on his most charming attitude and began to sing her praises.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. There must be some mistake. I was looking for Virginia's grandmother." The woman frowned slightly. "I am she." Wolf smiled.

"It cannot be." Her smile grew. "Virginia's sister, perhaps, her young mother perhaps, but her _grandmother_? You are a dazzling beauty." He hoped to appeal to her vanity.

"Oh, well, I don't have my makeup on or anything," she said, touching her hair. It worked. Wolf smiled.

"May I come in," he asked, taking a step forward, but the grandmother blocked his path.

"Who are you?" Wolf scoffed and chuckled.

"I am Virginia's suitor," he said, taking out her portrait, "Her betrothed." He kissed it, the perfect picture of devotion.

"Betrothed?" A note of incredulity was in her voice. "Virginia said nothing about a fiancee."

"How like her!" he exclaimed, stashing the portrait in his jacket pocket. "How modest! Most girls would brag and boast about dating the heir to an enormous fortune, but not Virginia." That did it. Grandmother smiled and let him inside the house. He felt like the big, bad wolf. It made him hungry.

"I'll get dressed," she said.

"You don't need to change. You're perfect as you are." Yes, she would make a decent meal. She looked well-fed, but her age might make the meat tough. He'd have to start soon if he was to serve Virginia breakfast. She was here with the dog. He could smell them.

"Do I look alright," asked Grandmother, fluffing her hair. Wolf nodded.

"I can see where Virginia got her looks." _Lie_, he thought.

"In my day I was considered one of the most beautiful women in the whole of New York." Wolf's smile stayed frozen on his face, but he wanted to shout "Virginia is the most beautiful!," though he didn't know why. He'd never even seen her. He was liking Grandmother less and less by the minute. He took a step closer, aware that Grandmother's vanity would interpret it as advances; however, she did nothing to stop him. He flashed her a wicked grin and saw her face shift to terror as he put his hand over her mouth to prevent her screams. He managed to gag her with the belt on her bath robe and tied her up with some rope that had a clip at the end. How convenient. He sniffed. Oh. Two dogs. This must be for _her_ dog. Well, it was for her now.

She twisted and struggled and tried to call for help, but she was no match for a strong alpha wolf. He pulled the biggest roasting pan he could find from her cabinets – he couldn't believe she owned a roasting pan, as she didn't seem the type to cook her own meals – and set her inside it. He grabbed an apron and tied it around himself and threw on a chef's hat for good measure. Now for the cooking. He hastily threw salt and pepper over her unnaturally colored hair, pausing when the little old lady whimpered. She was really frightened. Did human beings do this to each other? Of course not! He had let his animal instincts get the better of him again. He'd have to work on that.

"I'm so bad," he whimpered, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Still," he added, "I suppose you would look better surrounded by potatoes." He searched for potatoes. There were none.

"Call this a kitchen," he asked bopping her lightly on the head. "Where's the garlic? The rosemary?" She shook her head and he growled, frustrated. "What have I got to work with – three-year-old dried herbs?" He surveyed her. "Oh huff-puff, you're not going to fit in the oven, are you? Not in one piece, anyway." She squealed in terror. He sprinkled dry garlic on her head, followed by cumin. She started to cry.

"What am I doing?" Wolf asked himself. "I should untie you, a poor old lady, frightened out of her wits. I should untie you. . . but first, I'll put a dollop of fat in the oven tray."

"Grandmother?" Virginia's voice called. It startled Wolf. Such a lovely voice. He began to panic.

"Oh, no. The guests are up and breakfast isn't ready!" He grabbed an old cleaver from the rack of knives in the corner. He shook it in Grandmother's face.

"Do you _ever_ sharpen these knives," he chastised. She cringed, whimpering.

He heard a rustling sound coming from one of the rooms and the caught a whiff of the lovely scent that he'd been following for the past two days. He immediately shucked the apron and chef's hat and made his way to Grandmother's room. Time to pull a big, bad wolf for real. Disguises. . . what could he use? Panicked, he donned a frilly dressing gown and a hairnet. Typical.

"Grandmother," Virginia called.

"In here, darling," Wolf called back, trying to make his voice sound weak and feminine.

He barely got into the bed in time before Virginia opened the door.

"You want some coffee? Toast?" she offered. She was getting closer. Her scent was intoxicating, so sweet and not a hint of perfume. Wolf accidentally let a whine escape his throat.

"What's the matter? Have you got a cold or something?" She moved her head as if to touch his forehead. He threw the covers back. Her face was startled and very, profoundly beautiful. She was smaller than he thought she'd be. Delicate.

"Boy, oh, boy! You're fantastic! Your picture doesn't do you justice! _Wow!_" He followed her gaze to his hand. He was still holding the cleaver. She had stunned him with her beauty.

"Oh, my," he said, dropping it, "How did this get here?" He sprang out of bed.

"By the way, where is the _dog_? Sleeping in, if I know royalty." She dove for the door, but Wolf was too quick. He trapped her in one swift move. _Cripes, she smells amazing. Such beauty!_ He didn't even want to eat her.

"You smell great! I've had little teasers of your scent before, Virginia, but in the flesh . . . perfumes are not for me. No, I respond favorably to the audacity of a woman who flaunts her own aroma. And you . . . Virginia. You smell like Sunday lunch." She inched along the wall.

"K-keep away from me," she stuttered. Wolf was almost insulted. He would never hurt Virginia! He observed her. . . her heart was racing, and her chest was rising and falling provocatively. Adrenaline was polluting her scent, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Beautiful eyes, beautiful teeth, all the right stuff in _all_ the right places! No doubt about it, I am in _love!" _He puckered his lips and offered them to her. He had finally found his mate for life! A sudden painful thunk on the head and a crashing noise later, he realized he could've handled the love-at-first-sight thing better. The thunk hadn't fazed him at all, but it did knock some sense into him.

Virginia yanked the door open and fled into the hallway. He followed her, feeling lighter than air at having found his mate. He might have to do some convincing with her, however. She didn't seem completely receptive of his charms yet. No matter! He would enjoy the chase. He removed Grandmother's clothing – a man shouldn't woo a woman in granny attire – and followed.

"Let me put your mind at rest," he said. "Now that I've _seen_ you, _eating_ you is out of the question! Not even on the menu!" Virginia was pressed against the wall of the hallway, near an open window. She's obviously had some mind about escaping but thought better of it when she saw the distance to the ground. Beautiful _and _smart. Wolf smiled and let his eyes twinkle at her. The ratty robe she was wearing didn't do her justice. Her piercing blue eyes never left his face. She inched along the wall.

"Now this is going to come out of the blue," he said, combing his hair back, "but how about a date?" Virginia produced a broom from behind her back. Wolf gasped. She was tenacious.

"We've started badly," he admitted, "but I'll take _all_ the blame for that." That should soften her up. He tried to move closer, but she jabbed him unnecessarily in the groin. He doubled over in pain, groaning.

"Oh, come on, give us a chance at least," he managed to say, but she only clutched the handle tighter. "You are one dynamic lady, no question there!" With one final, determined swing of the broom Virginia hit him under the chin, sending him flying backwards out the window. He tried to catch the sides, but his hands had been occupied with trying to sooth the pain in his groin. At the last minute, he saw Virginia's lovely face pop out the window. He grinned as he landed, his head hitting something hard, his body landing on something puffy and smelling of rotten things. This thunk on the head was more substantial than the one Virginia had given him. His eyes had gone black and he sighed as the darkness took him.


End file.
